


Day 3: Date Night

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Series: 12 Days Of JayTim [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: 12 Days of JayTim, Day 3: Date Night, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 03:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim was sat against the side of the washer as the first tears start to fall.</p><p>Jason had forgotten.</p><p>He had forgotten their date.</p><p>He had forgotten Tim.</p><p>The sobs were pulled from his throat, the tears still falling. Curling his legs up to his chest Tim hugged his legs. He felt like he was five years old again, sitting in Drake Manor after a phone call from his parents about another canceled visit to Gotham, to him. Pushed aside. Forgotten. Again.</p><p>Tim let the tears fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 3: Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about any spelling mistakes or mistakes in general. Thanks for reading.

\---

Tim was exited. He and Jason had decided one day a month planned just for each other. With their hectic schedules and unpredictable patrols it wasn't often they could spend the whole day together without some form of interruption or other plans.

But today he and Jason had the whole day. Tim had even called Bruce to tell him that they would be missing patrol. With how hard they had both been working lately, Bruce had agreed. Dick was out of town and Damian was at the manor with Alfred. There wouldn't be any interruptions.

Tim hoped that Jason would be okay with staying in for the day. He just wanted to spend the day curled up together watching the films that they had saved and recorded over the past weeks, but had been too bust to watch.

Unfortunately it didn't seem like that would happen.

Tim woke up in an empty bed, well it want empty, he was there but Jason wasn't. Tim frowned. Obviously Jason had to have left early to do something.

Tim smiled before swinging his legs out of bed and wondering in to the kitchen. Looking around Tim decided to make breakfast for when Jason came home. Humming Tim started to cook.

As Tim cooked he didn't notice the time pass. When everything was ready he turned to the clock, looking at the time he frowned. Jason should have been home now.

Tim placed all the food on to plates before he reached for his phone. He would jus have to call and see what the hold up was.

Dialling Jason's number Tim smiled down at the background wallpaper on his phone. It was him and Jason smiling and looking happy. Tim looked down at the photo remembering, it had been a happy day.

"Hey Babybird." Jason said as he answered the phone.

"Hey Jay," Tim replied, smiling to himself before asking. "When are you home?"

"I dunno, Babe. I'm gonna be out for the day, I think, I'll be back for patrol, don't worry. I've got some stuff I've been wanting to do."

Tim frowned his grip on the phone tightening. He swallowed, Jason couldn't have forgotten. They always spend the day together.

"Tim?"

Jason's concerned voice Tim jumped before realising he hadn't spoken, leaving the line quiet.

"Y-yeah Jay? I'm still here."

"Yeah? Are you okay?"

Tim smiled at Jason's concern.

"Yeah, of corse. I'm just fine."

"Okay then. I'll see you later Babybird"

Jason didn't sound convinced but he let it go.

"Bye Jay."

Tim frowned down at the phone, his throat tightening and his eyes burning. Jason hadn't forgotten a date before. He can't have now could he?

Turning back to the table Tim didn't feel so hungry anymore. He grabbed the plates and some food wrap, before putting the plates in the refrigerator. To keep himself occupied Tim started to clan the used pans before he moved to carry on leaning. Soon he had cleaned the whole apartment.

Moving to the bedroom he changed in to some clean clothes before picking up the laundry and moving down the corridor to the washing machine in the wash room.

Anything to keep himself occupied and keep his mind off the burning in his thought and the burning that was still in his eyes.

Tim was sat against the side of the washer as the first tears start to fall.

Jason had forgotten.

He had forgotten their date.

He had forgotten Tim.

The sobs were pulled from his throat, the tears still falling. Curling his legs up to his chest Tim hugged his legs. He felt like he was five years old again, sitting in Drake Manor after a phone call from his parents about another canceled visit to Gotham, to him. Pushed aside. Forgotten. Again. 

Tim let the tears fall.

\---

Jason jumped across to another rooftop as the Red Hood. He smiled behind the helmet. It felt good to be out and about.

He had a bust day, when he got home to the apartment and it looked like Tim had a busy day as well. The apartment was clean and there was clan clothes hung in the wardrobe. He hadn't seen Tim though, that had been strange, normally that set off on patrols together.

Hitting another rooftop Jason rolled to avoid hurting himself. Jumping back to his feet he carried on running, losing himself in the steeling of muscles burning and wind rushing by him.

"Hey!"

He turned to see Dick dressed as Nightwing running past him, with a flip and a wave.

Jason grunted in return as he carried on running. Dick laughed falling in to step with him.

"I thought you had the night off? Red Robin called in with B to say you two weren't patrolling tonight."

Jason frowned, his step slowing.

Dick turned as he pulled ahead, his smile fading. "Little Wing? You okay."

Jason frowned. "He did?"

Dick frowned back at him stepping forward, "Well yeah, isn't tonight date night or something. Tim only calls in when it's date night or if one of you gets sick.?"

Jason's eyes widened behind the mask. "Fuck." He rocked back on his heals, his shoulders slumping. 

Dick scowled at Jason's language before he realised what was wrong. "No. Really?" He questioned. "You forgot?! It's only once a month! How can you forget?!"

Jason wasn't listening. If he'd forgotten then that meant Tim was at home when he'd been there, Tim was never one to leave the house on a day off, especially one this cold. 

"Shit." Jason spun around ready to run back home to his boyfriend. 

"Little Wing!" Dick stepped forward grabbing his arm. "You can't go back empty handed if you're going back."

Jason spun around. "What do you mean 'if' of corse I'm fucking going back, I'm not his goddamn parents." Jason pulled his arm away from Dick. "But he probably doesn't think that now. He probably thinks I've forgotten him just like his fucking parents."

"You did forget him." Dick pointed out. 

Jason's head snapped around to look at him. His hands balled in fists, ready to lash out. 

"I'm sorry." Dick said, stepping back with his arms held up in a peaceful gesture. "That was uncalled for."

"Yeas it fucking was." Jason bit out his hands not uncurling from fists at his sides. 

Dick took a step back. "Just remember, don't go back empty handed when you apologise." And with that he leapt from the building. 

Swearing under his breath Jason turned to run home, hoping he wasn't too late o make Tim smile. 

\---

Tim was curled up in bed when he heard the bedroom door creak open. He didn't uncurl from his position on the bed, he kept his eyes closed, tired from crying. 

"Hey babe?" Tim didn't even turn around, as much as he wanted to see Jason his mind kept screaming at him that he had been left behind, forgotten. It made his throat tighter just to think about. 

He jumped as Jason slipped in to bed, he hadn't noticed the other approach while he had been lost in unwanted thought. 

He felt Jason lean over him to the set of draws next to the bed, he could hear the dull thunk of something being placed on the smooth wood. 

"Please open your eyes Babybird." It was whispered I'm his ear making him shiver as the breath ghosted over his skin. Strong arms pulled him agains a broad chest, a face pressed in to his neck. "Please?" It was murmured softly in to his skin, hardly making a noise. 

Tim opened his eyes and looked over at the draws a slim vars stood next to the lamp, a single red rose stood proud beneath his gaze. The message was clear and pleading, please forgive me. 

Tim tangled his hands with Jason's own, pressing back in to the older mans chest. His actions were clear and purposeful, always. 

\---


End file.
